


Scenting You

by Soshoni



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshoni/pseuds/Soshoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past month, someone had been leaving gardenia blossoms on Aya's windowsill. Not every night, not even always at night, but always when he wasn't home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenting You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _This story is a work of fanfiction, based off of characters created and owned by Takehito Koyasu. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, and there is no intent to infringe upon any copyrights or trademarks._
> 
> Written for the 30_Kisses LJ community, Prompt #11 - Gardenia.

For the past month, someone had been leaving gardenia blossoms on Aya's windowsill. Not every night, not even always at night, but always when he wasn't home.

The first time, he'd assumed that Ken had left it for him, knowing that he appreciated the scent. However, his long time friend had denied it when approached. In the short time that he's known the others, they would have had no chance to learn that fact, which left only one reason for leaving them. All flowers have meaning, especially to a florist. And gardenia blossoms symbolize a secret love.

He hadn't thought it likely that an outsider was responsible. Had it been so easy for someone not in Side B to get that close repeatedly and still remain undetected... he wouldn't be sitting here, wondering about the meanings of *flowers*. However, there was always the chance that an enemy could be playing games.

In a quandary over not wanting to take that chance while not wanting to force an awkward conversation with one of the others, he had approached Mihirogi about the flowers. She had arranged for surveillance, but no one had been seen by person or camera.

He'd then tried to figure out who it could be.

Ken wasn't even an option. The former soccer player was straighter than should be possible for a florist living with five other men.

Yuki had a severe case of hero worship going on, but there couldn't be anything else to it. Aya kept a close eye on his young friend, and he'd think that was something he would have noticed.

Were it Michel, he doubted that he could convince Free he'd done nothing to prevent it. Which could only lead to a confrontation with the larger man in full protective older brother mode.

The fact that it might be Free himself terrified Aya, and it very well could be, since Free didn't yet realize that he was taken. Michel was patiently waiting for the seer to see what was in front of him. That did not, however, mean that Michel was anything less than utterly ruthless where Free's affections were concerned. The boy had taken Chloe's sophisticated disdain, and turned it into an art all his own. Facing that kind of chill from the normally cheerful and loving youth almost invariably left his target a wreck.

The only other possibility was a non-possibility; Aya was certain that Chloe wasn't interested.

They had been butting heads since he first joined up with Kryptonbrand. Once Aya stopped seeing Chloe as a rival things had calmed down between them. He had found himself enjoying talking and spending time together. He'd begun to think of him as a potential friend. Chloe on the other hand, continued to be restrained around him and would get antsy whenever they spent too much time together, especially if they were alone at any point. The blond always seemed to be waiting for something, body slightly tensed as if to fight or flee. Chloe would also watch him warily. The idea that he still wasn't trusted was painful.

If Aya were to be honest with himself, he'd have to admit to feeling a sick sense of hope that he was mistaken. Because he hadn't just been seeing Chloe as a potential friend, but as a potential lover.

***

It's late evening when Aya returns from doing recon to find another gardenia, this time resting on his bed. He sees it as further proof that it couldn't be Chloe - the other man has no tolerance for the bed he once referred to as an orange monstrosity.

"I love you in secret," he muses, and then shrugs.

If his admirer wants to communicate with flowers alone, perhaps a response in kind would get the message across that their attentions are unwelcome. A withered white rose to show that they made no impression. He'd have to wait for morning to check for one in the shop, though he'd likely have to visit one of their competitors to find one suitably faded.

Ken has apparently laid claim to the only bathroom with a tub, which meant that he wouldn't be able to relax in a hot soak as he'd planned. He has to resort to a quick shower in his own bathroom, and finds it less than satisfying.

He changes into sweatpants and a t-shirt but doesn't lie down on his bed yet, instead staring at the gardenia blossom still where he left it. The shower didn't do anything to help him wind down from the mission high. His senses are still on edge, and his heart rate is still elevated. Sleep is an unlikely prospect at the moment, especially since that scent would be clinging to his pillow and taunting him with what might be but probably isn't. Figuring that a cup of tea would settle him down a bit, he decides to head downstairs.

He hears a thump, followed by several thuds and a muttered curse in a language that he doesn't recognize, even though the voice is more than familiar at this point. Curiousity peaked, he makes his way towards the den and winces to see that Chloe must have lost his grip on a a couple of books. Shaking his head, he heads in to help pick them up.

Chloe looks up, but doesn't say anything. A flush of embarassment passes across his face and he quickly looks back down at the floor, reaching hurriedly for the last of the books. Aya almost beats him to it, but the blond man grabs it first. Chloe tries to stand up, a little too quickly with his heavy load. It seems to be tipping again, so Aya steps forward and helps steady it. His hands close around Chloe's, sending a tremor down his spine as his body registers just how close they are to each other.

Blue eyes lock on his, that lovely face starts to tighten as Chloe tries to regain his composure. Aya lets go, and backs up a step. He is unconsciously raising one of his hands to scrub across his face in frustration, when he stills. With it next to his head, he can tell that there's a scent clinging to his hand now, one that wouldn't have been there after his shower.

"Gardenias." He purrs the word out as he realizes what this means and he licks his palm with a slow, sensuous swipe of his tongue.

He hears a thump, followed by several thuds, but there's no muffled cursing, just a hastily sucked in breath from Chloe. The blond lost his grip on the just recovered books at that word.

Stepping forward, avoiding the books, Aya grabs a hold of one of Chloe's hands. He pulls it upwards and nuzzles his face into it.

Aya's inhaling the scent of gardenias and then he's inhaling the scent of roses as Chloe surges forward and presses their bodies and their lips together.

~Fin.


End file.
